Romanoff two point oh
by Littlemissmelodius
Summary: A young Jessica Kozlov has escape the Black Widow project. When S.H.I.E.L.D find out they will do what ever they can to get her on their side. (I'm British so you'll have to deal with my British sayings)
1. Chapter 1

I heard heavy footsteps behind me as I continued to run, I was slowing down quickly so I darted into the woods I'd been running alongside for the past 10 minutes. I quickly scaled a tree as the two men entered the forest "we'll never find her in here" the younger one sighed "she won't last long on her own anyway" the older one said as they turned to leave the forest and head back to place I know as hell, the Black Widow Project. I walked further through the forest until I was certain none of the staff from that place would find me. I scaled another tree and strapped my belt around myself and the branch to stop myself falling in the night and proceeded to shackle myself to the branch above before settling down to sleep. I woke up in the early hours of the morning to a bright light coming through the trees. I quickly unshackled myself and untied my belt before jumping down from the tree and silently running further into the forest "we should have found her by now she's probably dead" the younger man from last night said "no, we keep looking. We will return with her, dead or alive" the older one stated. I carried on running as quietly as I could until the glow from their torches was no longer visible. I slumped down by a tree to catch my breathe "ah little Jessica Kozlov, there you are" the older man said grabbing my wrist. I twisted his arm up his back and pushed him to the ground breaking his neck. I pounced at the younger guy who was just coming through the trees and put him in a headlock and snapped his neck as well.

Roughly a day later I emerged from the forest next to a railway line which I walked alongside until a train sped past. I sprinted next to the train grabbing onto a handle and pulled myself inside the train. I slung my backpack down on the floor and sat down next to it. I handcuffed myself to a pipe on the wall and stared at the landscape rushing past until my eyelids became heavy and the darkness of sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the breaking of the train and the light hitting my face, I unshackled myself and grabbed my backpack before jumping off the train. I looked up and found myself on the outskirts of Moscow, I walked into town unsure of where to go. I followed the scent of cooking bread to a local bakery. I went inside and bought a few loaves of bread with the little money I managed to grab back at the project. Once out of the bakery I walked further into town until I found a large supermarket, my stomach growled just looking at the place, I walked in nervous of what I was about to do. I walked down aisle by aisle stuffing food into my bag until it was just starting to bulge, I then walked out of the supermarket and ran down onto the next street afraid someone had seen.

I settled down in a doorway and pulled a tin of fruit out of my bag, I quickly ate the contents of the tin with a bit of the bread and threw the tin out into the alleyway. The sun had gone down a while ago and the moon was just peaking above the buildings. I pulled a blanket, that I had managed to steal earlier that day, out of my bag along with my handcuffs. After some debate about where I was going to handcuff myself to I decided the only place I could would be the strap of my bag.

I woke up early the next morning and packed my stuff back into my bag before heading out of the alleyway. I made my way back out onto the train tracks and waited for a train. I jumped onto a cargo train and sat behind some boxes out of view. After around an hour I heard the door open and some men talking among themselves. I sunk I little lower down to make sure they wouldn't see me. Suddenly it went very quiet so I poked my head above the boxes to find three men surrounding me "ah Miss Kozlov, there you are."


	3. Chapter 3

The men pulled the bag off my head and I found myself in a small cell "where am I?" I asked quietly "you're in the Hydra base and you're going going to be our new super soldier" the dark haired man chuckled. I scrambled away from the two men in front of me only to bump into the one who was stood behind me "and where do you think your going?" The blonde haired man said and kicked me onto my front making the other two men laugh "we'll be back when you're willing to give us information about the Black Widow Project" the dark haired man said as they exited the cell. I crawled onto the bed and pulled my knees up my chin and let a few solitary tears fall before wiping them away.

I heard the men return in the morning, I looked up for a second before resting my head on my knees once again "are you ready to talk to us now?" The dark haired man asked "look at me when I talk to you, girl" the man screamed and the blonde man yanked my hair back causing me to look at them "that's better, now where is the Black Widow Project?" He asked me calmly. Now as much as I hated that place it was where I grew up and I was not going to disclose their location to these Hydra guys. The dark haired man nodded at the blonde, who still had hold of my hair, he let go only to punch me square in the face "see this is what happens when you don't cooperate" he chuckled and walked back out of my cell. The men entered every hour and each time I stayed silent, which earned me a beating each time.

The next day they entered early but I was awake, since I hadn't slept since I got there. "I need to pee" I said as they walked through the door "ah so she does talk, there's a bucket in the corner" the dark haired man nodded to a rusty bucket in the corner "you must be mental if you think I'm going to piss in that" I laughed "fine James take her to the bathroom" he said to the blonde man who I now knew was called James. James grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the cell, I walked silently until we went round a corner and I pounced and kicked James between the legs. He instantly let go of my wrist and I began to run in the opposite direction until I ran into the dark haired man who caught hold of me "and I thought we weren't going to need these" he sighed as he handcuffed me and escorted me back to my cell. I was handcuffed to the bed that night to stop me trying to escape and I fell asleep with a smile on my face for my plan had worked, I could finally sleep.

I woke to a ear piercing bang. I tried to get out of bed only to be dragged back by the handcuffs. The blonde haired man James ran in and unlocked my handcuffs "we're under attack, you've got to come with me" he said before being shot with an arrow "Nat I've found her" the man with the bow and arrows said into an ear piece. I backed up into a corner almost knocking over the pee bucket in the process "hey it's okay we're here to get you out, we're the good guys" he tried to reassure me. A woman with red hair much like my own ran on "come on Barton we have to get out, Steve's going blow this place any minute" the woman who I assumed was Nat said to the bows man Barton. "I'm trying, but the girls petrified" he argued back "look we're trying to help, come with us if you want to live" Nat said. I followed them out of the building "you took your time getting out, the buildings rigged to blow" there was a loud explosion behind us "now" the man in the American flag outfit finished and we boarded a jet.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard heavy footsteps behind me as I continued to run, I was slowing down quickly so I darted into the woods I'd been running alongside for the past 10 minutes. I quickly scaled a tree as the two men entered the forest "we'll never find her in here" the younger one sighed "she won't last long on her own anyway" the older one said as they turned to leave the forest and head back to place I know as hell, the Black Widow Project. I walked further through the forest until I was certain none of the staff from that place would find me. I scaled another tree and strapped my belt around myself and the branch to stop myself falling in the night and proceeded to shackle myself to the branch above before settling down to sleep. I woke up in the early hours of the morning to a bright light coming through the trees. I quickly unshackled myself and untied my belt before jumping down from the tree and silently running further into the forest "we should have found her by now she's probably dead" the younger man from last night said "no, we keep looking. We will return with her, dead or alive" the older one stated. I carried on running as quietly as I could until the glow from their torches was no longer visible. I slumped down by a tree to catch my breathe "ah little Jessica Kozlov, there you are" the older man said grabbing my wrist. I twisted his arm up his back and pushed him to the ground breaking his neck. I pounced at the younger guy who was just coming through the trees and put him in a headlock and snapped his neck as well.

Roughly a day later I emerged from the forest next to a railway line which I walked alongside until a train sped past. I sprinted next to the train grabbing onto a handle and pulled myself inside the train. I slung my backpack down on the floor and sat down next to it. I handcuffed myself to a pipe on the wall and stared at the landscape rushing past until my eyelids became heavy and the darkness of sleep took over.

I woke up to the breaking of the train and the light hitting my face, I unshackled myself and grabbed my backpack before jumping off the train. I looked up and found myself on the outskirts of Moscow, I walked into town unsure of where to go. I followed the scent of cooking bread to a local bakery. I went inside and bought a few loaves of bread with the little money I managed to grab back at the project. Once out of the bakery I walked further into town until I found a large supermarket, my stomach growled just looking at the place, I walked in nervous of what I was about to do. I walked down aisle by aisle stuffing food into my bag until it was just starting to bulge, I then walked out of the supermarket and ran down onto the next street afraid someone had seen.

I settled down in a doorway and pulled a tin of fruit out of my bag, I quickly ate the contents of the tin with a bit of the bread and threw the tin out into the alleyway. The sun had gone down a while ago and the moon was just peaking above the buildings. I pulled a blanket, that I had managed to steal earlier that day, out of my bag along with my handcuffs. After some debate about where I was going to handcuff myself to I decided the only place I could would be the strap of my bag.

I woke up early the next morning and packed my stuff back into my bag before heading out of the alleyway. I made my way back out onto the train tracks and waited for a train. I jumped onto a cargo train and sat behind some boxes out of view. After around an hour I heard the door open and some men talking among themselves. I sunk I little lower down to make sure they wouldn't see me. Suddenly it went very quiet so I poked my head above the boxes to find three men surrounding me "ah Miss Kozlov, there you are."

The men pulled the bag off my head and I found myself in a small cell "where am I?" I asked quietly "you're in the Hydra base and you're going going to be our new super soldier" the dark haired man chuckled. I scrambled away from the two men in front of me only to bump into the one who was stood behind me "and where do you think your going?" The blonde haired man said and kicked me onto my front making the other two men laugh "we'll be back when you're willing to give us information about the Black Widow Project" the dark haired man said as they exited the cell. I crawled onto the bed and pulled my knees up my chin and let a few solitary tears fall before wiping them away.

I heard the men return in the morning, I looked up for a second before resting my head on my knees once again "are you ready to talk to us now?" The dark haired man asked "look at me when I talk to you, girl" the man screamed and the blonde man yanked my hair back causing me to look at them "that's better, now where is the Black Widow Project?" He asked me calmly. Now as much as I hated that place it was where I grew up and I was not going to disclose their location to these Hydra guys. The dark haired man nodded at the blonde, who still had hold of my hair, he let go only to punch me square in the face "see this is what happens when you don't cooperate" he chuckled and walked back out of my cell. The men entered every hour and each time I stayed silent, which earned me a beating each time.

The next day they entered early but I was awake, since I hadn't slept since I got there. "I need to pee" I said as they walked through the door "ah so she does talk, there's a bucket in the corner" the dark haired man nodded to a rusty bucket in the corner "you must be mental if you think I'm going to piss in that" I laughed "fine James take her to the bathroom" he said to the blonde man who I now knew was called James. James grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the cell, I walked silently until we went round a corner and I pounced and kicked James between the legs. He instantly let go of my wrist and I began to run in the opposite direction until I ran into the dark haired man who caught hold of me "and I thought we weren't going to need these" he sighed as he handcuffed me and escorted me back to my cell. I was handcuffed to the bed that night to stop me trying to escape and I fell asleep with a smile on my face for my plan had worked, I could finally sleep.

I woke to a ear piercing bang. I tried to get out of bed only to be dragged back by the handcuffs. The blonde haired man James ran in and unlocked my handcuffs "we're under attack, you've got to come with me" he said before being shot with an arrow "Nat I've found her" the man with the bow and arrows said into an ear piece. I backed up into a corner almost knocking over the pee bucket in the process "hey it's okay we're here to get you out, we're the good guys" he tried to reassure me. A woman with red hair much like my own ran on "come on Barton we have to get out, Steve's going blow this place any minute" the woman who I assumed was Nat said to the bows man Barton. "I'm trying, but the girls petrified" he argued back "look we're trying to help vine with us if you want to live" Nat said. I followed them out of the building "you took your time getting out, the buildings rigged to blow" there was a loud explosion behind us "now" the man in the American flag outfit finished and we boarded a jet.

I awkwardly sat down in a seat "hi I'm Steve Rogers" American flag guy said and held out his hand causing me to flinch back "Steve" the red head Nat hissed "what did I do? I just wanted to shake her hand" Steve protested "she's been held in a Hydra base for God knows how long, she was probably tortured" Nat said to him. "Don't worry about Steve, hi I'm Agent Romanoff, and the guy with the bow, driving this thing he's Agent Barton" Agent Romanoff said to me "we're are you taking me?" I stuttered "we're going back to Stark Tower in New York" Agent Barton said "you'll be safe there" Agent Romanoff finished for him.

A couple hours later we landed causing Steve to jolt awake "that's right stripes, we're back" Agent Barton chuckled at the groggy Steve. The jet opened and there stood three more men "Jessica this is Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Thor" Agent Romanoff introduced me to everyone. Thor grabbed my wrist and I immediately pulled away but he wouldn't let go "come Jessica, I will show you to you your room" he boomed "get off me, get off me, get off me" I screamed "Thor" Agent Romanoff scolded and he let go. I felt a wave of panic wash over me and I ran into the building and up some stairs. I didn't know where I was going so I ran into the first room I came to, which happened to be a bathroom. I sat under the sink as I struggled to breathe. Tony Stark was the first person to find me "guys she's in here but just wait out there for a minute she's having a panic attack" he shouted to the others. "Hey Jessica, hi I'm Tony. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, now can you calm down for me?" He asked as he sat down next to me. I carried on crying but my breathing regulated out slightly "good now breathe with me" he said and started taking deep breathes. I copied him and soon my breathing became normal again. He reached above him and grabbed some toilet roll so I could wipe my eyes "here I'll wait outside" he said as he left me in the bathroom by myself. After I had composed myself I walked out of the bathroom where everyone was waiting for me. "Finally you got out of my bathroom" Tony joked and I found myself chuckling slightly "you okay now kid?" He asked me "yeah I'm okay, sorry for screaming at you Thor" I apologised to Thor "you don't need to apologise" he said "now can we show you to your room?" Agent Barton asked and I nodded.

My room was a light grey colour with a blue queen sized bed in the middle, either side of the bed there was a bedside table with a lamp. Under the wonder there was a dressing table and a walk in wardrobe next to the door. "This room is so big" I said in awe "we'll let you settle in and just come down stairs when you're ready" Tony said to me as they all exited my room.

I came back downstairs to find everyone on the couches. Agent Romanoff had her legs over Agent Barton and was reading a book, Agent Barton was playing a video game, Tony was on the phone, Bruce and Steve were watching Agent Barton play his game "um hi" I said as I sat down next to Bruce "well I'm going down to the lab, Tony you coming?" Bruce said as he stood up "um yeah one sec, got to go Pepper" Tony said and left with Bruce "don't worry you didn't go anything he just doesn't like people" Agent Romanoff told me and I replied with a simple "oh" before turning my attention to the game Agent Barton was playing.

Around half an hour later there was a knock at the door "I've got it, it's probably the pizza" Tony said as he ran up the stairs to answer the door "Jess we've got pepperoni or cheese, which do you want?" Tony said as he sat down next to me "um I'll just have a cheese one please" I said nervously "Nat why is she so nervous? You were never this bad when you first came from the project" Agent Barton whispered to Agent Romanoff "that's because I didn't run away only to be captured by Hydra. No wonder she's a nervous wreck" whispered back as I took small bites of my pizza. After we had all finished the two pizzas I told them I was going to go to bed before heading back upstairs. I opened the wardrobe and found one large tee shirt, I pulled it off the hanger and changed into it before I realised that I didn't have by backpack with me. I went into the room opposite, which I figured was Agent Barton's due to the many bows and arrows around the room. I quickly spotted the handcuffs on his bedside table and grabbed them before he came up. I jumped into bed and handcuffed myself to the head board.

Natasha's POV

I continued to read my book when Jessica went up to bed, I'm not sure why but I had taken a strange liking to her. Not long after Tony came down "hey, have any of you seen my grey tee shirt?" He asked us. We all replied with a chorus of no's and he headed back upstairs. Me and Clint decided to go up next, going our separate ways at the top of the stairs "hey Nat have you seen my handcuffs?" I heard Clint shout from down the corridor "which ones?" I shouted back "my new ones. They were on my bedside table" he said "no I've not seen them, I'll Jessica if she's seen them" I said as I walked down to Jessica's room. I walked into her room to find she was wearing Tony's tee shirt and had handcuffed herself to the bed with Clint's handcuffs. "Clint, Tony I think I've found your stuff" I shouted and both guys appeared from their rooms "she's wearing my shirt" Tony complained "oh god, we should have seen this coming, shouldn't we?" Clint sighed "I want my shirt back" Tony said "I'm going to wake her" he decided "don't you dare" I hissed "yeah, I'm gonna do it" he declared "do you want to live?" I snapped "okay, I won't wake her" Tony raised his hands in defeat. I took one last look at the girl before heading back to my own room for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica's POV

I woke to a knocking, I saw the door handle being turned and I quickly threw my quilt over my handcuffed arm."It's okay you don't have to hide it" Agent Barton said as he entered my room "but, I am going to need my handcuffs back" he said as he unlocked the handcuffs. "You seem okay with this. Why?" I asked "Natasha, my partner. She's from the project as well so I'm used to it" he confessed to me "Agent Romanoff?" I asked "yeah, you know you don't have to call us Agent, just call us Natasha and Clint" Clint said "now are you coming for breakfast?" He asked me "um, yeah sure" I replied and Clint left me to change into my clothes.

I came downstairs to find everyone at the table eating breakfast "hey Jess, you want to come with me and Nat to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ today?" Clint asked me as I poured myself a bowl of cereal "um, yeah sure" I said and I sat down next to Tony who was tinkering with a robotic hand. "Good, because there's someone who wants to talk to you" Clint told me "about the Avengers Initiative?" Bruce asked "yeah, and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent" Natasha spoke up.

We arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and we were met with a middle aged man with slick black hair and black suit "Romanoff, Barton I want you for debriefing" he said in a calm but stern voice "we'll be there in a minute Coulson, we just have to take Jessica to see Fury" Natasha said to Coulson as we walked inside. We walked down corridor after corridor until we reached our destination "we'll be here waiting for you when you come out" Clint said as he and Natasha turned around and headed back the way we came. I cautiously knocked on the door "come in" a deep voice boomed, I walked into the office only to be confronted with a tall dark skinned bald man with an eye patch and a pale woman with dark brown, maybe black hair "hello?" I asked cautiously as I walked further into the room "take a seat Jessica" the woman said as I slid into the seat across from them.

I walked out of the office trying to comprehend what I'd just been told "so, how'd it go?" Clint asked snapping me out of my thoughts "good I've been placed with strike team delta. I think" I told them "awesome, that's our team" Clint told me "also the only strike team that's not Hydra" Natasha said smugly. Clint then insisted that they show me round the S.H.I.E.L.D base. After a short while we ended up in the holding cells, there weren't that many people down here but there was one prisoner who stood out to me "who's that?" I asked pointing to the man "that is Loki Odinson" Natasha said obvious hatred In her voice "why's he so sad?" I asked "that's not a look of sadness, it's satisfaction" she spat out "I want to talk to him" I said "you what?" Clint asked in disbelief "I said I want to talk to him" I said and Natasha opened the door for me "we'll be right out here" she said as I walked in "what do you want mortal?" He hissed as I sat down in front of him legs crossed "why are you so sad?" I asked "I'm not sad" he began "I can see you, your cells trashed you're sat in a corner and you're a mess" I told him "you can see past my illusion?" He said in disbelief "why are you so sad?" I asked again "I grew up on a lie and that lie got my mother, the only person who ever truly loved me, killed" he sighed "what was the lie?" I asked "my father told me I would grow up to be king but my brother stole my throne because my father couldn't stand the thought of having a Frost Giant on the throne" he told me "I'm sorry to hear that, but if you're his son how come you're a Frost Giant?" I asked him "I was adopted. I was cast out as a child and my father, Odin, found me and took me with him at the end of the last war between Asgard and Jotunheim" he said "my parents left me on a park bench. Then the Black Widow Project found me and took me in. They told me I would be helping people, then I found out that I would have to kill innocent or good people so I ran away." I told him "you know, we're not that different you and me" he smiled. I stood up and left the cell only to be met with a bright light in my eyes "stop it" I moaned "stop it" I yell this time "she said stop" I heard Loki growl from behind me "what have you done to her Loki?" Natasha asked him her words filled with hatred "I haven't done anything to her" he spat back "then why the sudden interest?" Clint asked "because she's the only one here who doesn't treat me like the scum of the Earth" Loki snapped "that's because you are" Natasha hissed before turning and leaving, me and Clint on her heal.

We arrived back at the tower some time later, Natasha stormed off into the kitchen and a went down to the library. Several hours, and three Lord Of The Rings books, later I went up to the kitchen to get some food when I heard Natasha, Clint and Tony talking "so wait, she wanted to talk to him and you let her?" I heard Tony ask "we couldn't exactly stop her" Clint responded "and they actually got along?" Tony asked "well yeah, they don't know about each other. There's no pity and no hatred. I guess it's good for them to be able to talk without the other knowing" Natasha signed and I walked into the kitchen "hey Romanoff 2.0 we were just talking about you" Tony said "yeah I heard, oh and I do have a name" I said as I slid past them to toast a bagel. I took my food up to my room to be away from people so I could think. I fell asleep an hour or so later with a cold half eaten bagel in my hand.


End file.
